Number 99
by mightyduck22
Summary: The real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity my style…A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and she's a great skater too…AND she’s replacing Adam Banks! COMPLETE
1. Hi, We're the Ducks!

Chapter 1: Hi...We're the Ducks!

Set in D3: the real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity (my style)… A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and she's a great skater too…but to top it all off, she's replacing Adam Banks! Polar opposites, Adam and Anna can't stand the sight of each other, but Charlie, Goldberg and Averman see otherwise… AA(obviously), JScooter, CLinda and a bit of CG.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I own Mighty Ducks? No way! 

_It was a beautiful campus, Eden Hall Academy was really a dream, and the Ducks had never seen anything like it. The weather was warm and added an almost heavenly glow to the school's aesthetics. Grinning proudly in their white Duck jerseys from the Junior Goodwill Games two years ago, the team stood before their families and friends._

_'Please welcome to the podium, the head coach and leader of the Mighty Ducks, Gordon Bombay!' Dean Buckley announced confidently and Coach Bombay made his way to the lectern._

_'Thank you. It's a great honour to be here today to introduce you to a truly gifted group of kids,' he began as a smile drew on his face before he continued. 'Sure they can be a little rambunctious. They've run me ragged and played their fair share of pranks. I still haven't forgotten about those eggs.'_

_The crowd laughed in unison as Charlie Conway felt a quick poke on his back._

_'Spaz-way,' Guy whispered. Bombay continued,_

_'But I hung in there and they hung in there for me...'_

* * *

'Oh, dear God...protect my little girl!' Therese Carlton wailed as she wiped a tear from her left eye. Her husband sighed and put his arm over his distressed wife comfortingly. Their daughter simply rolled her eyes and straightened her royal blue blouse. Her figure was lean, but she was pretty built. She decided to dress casually for her first day at Eden Hall Academy, a dark denim jacket over her blouse finished with fitted black skinnyleg pants and ballet flats. She wore a silver chain around her neck with a pendant engraved with a drawing of hockey stick leaning on a pair of skates. It was her favourite necklace, her parents had bought it for her when she dislocated her shoulder and couldn't play for Team USA in the Junior Goodwill Games. She had been so unhappy that year, she was benched for what seemed like forever. 

'Mom, I'll be fine,' the 14 year old girl assured, coiling her shoulder length ebony hair in a tight bun. 'It's high school, not a civil war.'

'Oh, I know honey...it's just...I'm just so happy for you Annette Jean...' her mother managed to make out, wiping her tears again. _That's Mom, the only one who ever calls me Annette Jean._

'Alright honey, take care now...see you soon,' her father said warmly, embracing Anna quickly and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Her mother did the exact opposite and huddled with her daughter until she was reluctantly forced to let go.

'Bye Mom! Bye Dad!' Anna hollered as she waved her parents goodbye and confidently entered the opened gates of the Eden Hall Academy.

* * *

_Seven Ducks skated as fast as they could on the smooth, concrete ground of Eden Hall on their first day of school; scrambling through the welcoming cavalry. _

_'Alright guys, it's just over here,' Averman said over his shoulder. Goldberg snorted and replied,_

_'Hey Averman, I'd buy some rollerblades if I were you...'_

_'Shut up, Goldberg! I--'_

_'Let's go, let's go, let's go! It's just over here... Sneak in the back!,' Charlie interjected as they made a halt before a dark wooden double-door. The Captain opened it and ushered the team in, unaware of how they were actually entering the backstage of the Orientation Hall._

_Dean Buckley continued, '...to a truly gifted group of student athletes. And so will you please join me in giving a big rousing, Warrior welcome to the gold medal winners--' ...only to be interrupted by the zipping sound of the red velvet curtain tearing from its rings. The crowd gasped in confusion and surprise._

_Bewildered after the velvet blanket draped over their crouched bodies and a few 'Get off me's', the Seven little Ducks stared at the five hundred pairs of eyes looking right back at them. Charlie cleared his voice and introduced them in an overtly casual voice,_

_'Hi...We're the Ducks!'_

* * *

Anna waited timidly on the bench in her hockey gear and her favourite maroon and white Phoenix Coyotes jersey. The rest of the team hadn't noticed her yet...they were to concerned with the new coach and his dragon-like pep talk. She widened her black lined eyes as Coach Orion's voice boomed like thunder. 

'You listen up, and you listen up good...' he began, glaring at the Ducks with his blue piercing eyes. 'You're here for one reason, and one reason only. ' He skated toward a boy with glasses and a Minnesota jersey on. 'You know what that is?'

_Uh oh_, Anna thought as he boomed. _He's really strict._ _I wonder if the team will be willing to take me in after this. A new coach is a big hurdle for them. _

'This isn't the Peewees, you're not little Ducks anymore...so I'm not gonna treat you that way...'

_I don't know if they would be too excited to welcome a new member to the team..especially when she'll replacing one of them because the roster is already full. __And whoever I replace will hate me for sure. But that person will be moved to the Varsity team. That's a huge honour...but still. What if they hate me? What if I make them annoyed? And besides, they're probably really close and can't really make room for someone new... _

'It's gonna take real will if you want to play in my barn,' Orion concluded. His tone changed and he continued, 'Okay, before we count off the ladder, I've got some news. We've got a new player, her name's Anna Carlton.'

**Anna's** **POV**

Okay, he's gesturing for me to go now, time to get up. I stepped out onto the ice and gracefully skated to the coach's left. The whole team was staring at me. The two girls were smiling which was comforting. Orion continued his intro,

'She dislocated her shoulder before the Junior Goodwill Games two years back, so she couldn't play. But now she's better and she's also received a scholarship here at Eden Hall. You may not believe it, but she's an enforcer and also possesses impressive puck handling skills, ' he paused as I began to go red as the girls whispered 'Cool!' simultaneously and the boy with the Dallas Stars jersey grinned. I took a sigh of relief.

'Oh,' he continued. 'And I here she's a pretty good skater too.'

The team chanted a low 'Wow' and Orion apathetically told us to count off the ladder.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Hey, that was Chapter 1...hope you liked it. Just a sort of default chappie to introduce the new girl. The conflict begins in the next chapter, but please review. I want to know what you think! 


	2. I made Varsity?

Set in D3: the real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity (my style)… A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and great figure skating techniques…but to top it all off, she's replacing Adam Banks! Polar opposites, Adam and Anna can't stand the sight of each other, but Charlie, Goldberg and Averman see otherwise… AA(obviously), JS, CL and a bit of CG.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Anna Carlton and anyone else you don't recognise from MD.**

Practice was really exhausting, Anna had never been so puffed out, even during the Junior Goodwill Games qualifyers which was pretty bad. By now, she had a rough idea of who everyone was by the time they'd headed back to the locker room. Timidly, Anna sat by her locker and went into deep thought. _The Captain...or at least the guy with the C on his jersey was Charlie, the goalie was a girl; I think her name was Jenny...no wait, that's wrong...J-J-Julie! Yeah, and the other girl's name...uh she's a really good shooter...um Connie! That's right...the Spanish one is Luis..._

'I'll tell you to play like WHAT...starts with a 'W'...' Charlie imitated in deep, dopey voice as he strode to his locker.

_The one with the glasses is Averman, the enforcer's name is--_

'Woosies!' Averman copied, rolling his eyes.

_Fulton...the other goalie is Goldberg, the cowboy is Dwayne, the Asian figure skater is Wu...Kevin... no Ken--_

'Woosies on offence...and Defence! Defence! Defence!' Russ hollered in that same pitch as he banged hard on the lockers each time he said 'defence.'

To his surprise, Coach Orion barged into the locker room and thundered,

'At Eden Hall, you require a C average to play. I believe that's a bad rule.'

'Hmm, go Coach!' Goldberg laughed.

'B's or better, ' Orion continued. 'Or you're riding the pine-pony.'

The team groaned in unison, but he continued.

'You have 15 minutes to clear out this locker room, you've got homework to do,' he headed to the door and stopped. 'Oh, and one more thing. Stay clear of the Varsity until we play em' in the JV-Varsity Showdown...You got that?' And he slammed the door behind him.

_15 minutes? My whole body hurts!_

'15 minutes?' Russ moaned. 'Man, I cannot move.' _My point exactly!_

Connie looked over at the billboard and said softly,

'Hey, you guys look! He posted our positions!' A few of them got up to have a look. _I swear there's someone I missed...what's his name? Oh damn it I forgot_...

'I play left side, not right!'

'Third line? Man, that's a major diss!'

_Oh what's his name! I think I'm taking his spot...he's the really good one_--

'I'm not even posted!'

_Shit...the Vice-Captain..._

'Yeah you are, ' Connie reassured. 'Adam Banks, Third Line Center...Varsity?'

_Shit, that's him... Adam Banks. I freaking replaced Adam Banks..._

'...I made Varsity?' Banks questioned hopelessly. Anna saw the disappointment in his face and took the opportunity to explain.

'Which means...Anna... is Third Line Center...number 99,' Connie exposed slowly as she turned to face the team who had their eyes fixed on Anna. _Okay this is good, or this is very bad. They're either looking at me in congratulations...or they hate me...and Banks definately hates me_. _Time to say something_.

'Um...It looks like I ended up taking your jersey, huh? But it's okay, you're in Varsity now! What an honour!' She said quickly with a fake smile. Adam frowned. _Nice work, Annette Jean_.

'Yeah, you might think so!' he snapped, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He shot her a quick glare and shook his head as he went back to his locker and threw off his gear.

**Anna's POV**

Damn it...this is all my fault. But for a split second I wanted to just stick it to him and say

'What is so bad about Varsity? Geez, you weren't kicked off playing hockey!'

Besides, it's not like he got demoted like Goldberg. So ungrateful, and looking at me like it's all my fault! Bloody hell, I'm the one who missed the Goodwill Games! Spoilt brat, nothing's probably ever good enough for that idiot. God, he's probably one of thoese guys who can't hack being beaten buy a girl! I earned that #99!

**Adam's POV**

Great, I come to this shit school, Coach Bombay bails on us...and now I'm not on the team. Not that Varsity isn't a great, but getting replaced by a chick? Fucking hell, has Orion gone mad? What the hell is Dad going to say? Stupid bitch! And I bet they're all going to love her cos she's the third girl to make the team...

* * *

'She's a bitch!' Adam yelled. 'She comes here and pretends that she owns the place...oh but remains all 'I'm so innocent' and skilfully takes my freaking jersey. Bitch!' Adam and Charlie remained in the locker room after everyone left and the newly replaced Duck was venting out on his Captain...or was Captain 

Charlie sighed. _He's being so immature._ 'Adam, if it makes you feel better...I lost my C'

'Yeah, but it's not like someone else took it from you! Arghh I hate her! Deliberately ruined my life!' They headed to the door and Charlie stopped. _Grow up Adam, far out._

'Adam, I highly doubt that she came here to steal your 99. She just wants to play hockey.' Adam turned around and glared at him.

'So your siding with her? Fucking hell Charlie, you don't even know her!' _Adam you're such a baby._

'And you do? I don't think you should start assuming things!' He went out the door followed by Adam who scowled and trudged out the door.

* * *

Julie Gaffney and Connie Moreau patiently waited outside Orion's office waiting for Anna who was getting her JV jersey as Number #99. Julie took the opportunity to whisper, 

'Hey Connie, I haven't seen Adam since...Is he okay?' Connie sighed and smoothed her long brunette strands before she replied,

'I dunno, but Guy says that the guys on Varsity aren't too nice to him. You know...being one of us...sort of..'

Julie bit her lip and breathed,

'Not that I don't like having Anna on our team and all...but I really feel for Adam, and we hardly see him these days! He--'

She was interupted by the noise of the wooden door labelled 'Ted Orion' opening, with the lean figure of Anna coming out holding her red and white jersey. Her mascarad eyes fluttered open and a forced glossy-lipped smile appeared on her face.

'Number 99,' she chirped sarcastically as she showed them the thick garment in her hands.

'Anna... ' Connie and Julie hummed together.

'Does he hate me?' Anna cut in. 'Adam? Does he loathe me because I finally got a freaking shot at hockey, despite the fact that he'll be in NHL someday anyway and my chances are even slimmer because I'm female?' She grunted. 'You know, it's like a crime that I made the fucking team! It's high school hockey bloody hell!' Tears began to swell in her dark brown eyes. She sighed, annoyed with herself for becoming emotional.

'Shit,' Anna muttered under her breath.

'Anna, he doesn't hate you,' Connie assured, looking into Julie's green eyes for help.

'Yeah, he's just a little annoyed that's all,' she continued, patting Anna on the back.

'A little annoyed?' she replied angrily. 'He pushed past me in the halls and told me to fuck off to where I came from!'

'Anna don't worry, he spends most of his time with the Varsity anyway,' Julie informed.

'Yeah, he'll get over it,' Connie assured.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Oh, no he won't! Haha, that was Chapter 2...yeah it's slowly moving I know...I'll try and quicken things up a bit...plz review! 


	3. Forgetting Banks

Chapter 3: Forgetting Banks 

Set in D3: the real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity (my style)… A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and she's a great skater too…but to top it all off, she's replacing Adam Banks! Polar opposites, Adam and Anna can't stand the sight of each other, but Charlie, Goldberg and Averman see otherwise… AA(obviously), JScooter, CLinda and a bit of CG.

_Thanks for your reviews:_

**allSPARKS**

**Elyse Black**

**sphinx005**

_very much appreciated...:)_

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Mighty Ducks...although Banks is just so good looking...no...not mine! 

Adam Banks hadn't said a word to Charlie or the rest of the Ducks since his explosive venting out period in the locker rooms. Three days had passed and no one had heard from Adam, because he spent most of his time with the Varsity jocks. Besides, the Ducks learned to really like the new addition to their team. She was quirky, light hearted and passionate about hockey.

'And my Mom was in tears when she and my Dad dropped me off on my first day, she's been like that since I dislocated my shoulder,' Anna explained, rolling her eyes and gulping down the pasta bake during lunch. She winced and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

'Ew, that's really off.'

Connie giggled and looked over at Guy who had just finished swallowing a bit of the pasta bake. She mouthed _Sucked In_ and he responded with tickles. Luis turned around from staring at Mindy and the Varsity cheerleaders' table and made a grossed out expression. Connie shrieked and giggled even more as Guy continued to tickle her. Finally, Goldberg interjected,

'Guys please, I'm trying to eat!'

'Goldberg, that's what you always say!' Julie replied, beaming. Goldberg raised an eyebrow and responded,

'Hmm, that's true...say, Julie...do you want to eat the rest of my oily, unhealthy and delicious nachos?'

'No thanks Goldie. Remember last hockey practice?' She asked, eyes piercing. He threw a corn chip at her in response.

'Ooh...the Goal-iee, gonna get beat by Ju-liee! The Cat Lad-eey--' Averman chirped in an irritatingly high pitched voice.

'Shut up, Averman!'the whole table chanted.

'Anyway,' Dwayne interrupted. 'Anna, tell us what it was like when you dislocated your shoulder? Was it really bad?' The Ducks moved in to listen to her.

'Well...,' Anna began, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

**Adam's POV**

'I don't hate them, I hate her, ' I explained to Scooter Holland, the only trustworthy member of the Varsity team. It was lunchtime and Biff and Rick had carried out their usual 'stealing Wu's lunch' routine. Most days, I would cringe at the sight of my teammate being abused by my Captain and Vice-Captain, but not today... I was so angry at the team after History class.

_I thought about what Charlie had said yesterday all night. Maybe Anna wasn't taking pleasure out of taking my place, maybe I misjudged..._

_It was our second history class first period, hopefully we wouldn't listen to another serve of 'History is a Giant'. There was the usual rush to class after homeroom, and I casually made my way to the classroom to take my seat next to Fulton. Unaware, I slowly walked over to my empty seat only to be interrupted by three light slaps on my desk and Julie's holler, _

_'Anna! Anna over here!' I twisted my neck around to see the short figure of Anna Carlton looking around to match the voice to the face. She didn't even notice me in front of her and stalked to my desk._

_'Over here? Okay, thanks for saving me the spot Cat,' she said quietly. I felt my temperature shooting up to 100 degrees and I just wanted to scream 'CAT? CAT? SHE'S IN THE TEAM FOR A DAY AND SHE'S ALREADY USING NICKNAMES? AND DON'T I FUCKING EXIST ANYMORE?', but I swallowed my pride and strutted to a desk on the other side, fuming. _

'I just want them to see how full of shit she is man,' I blurted. Scooter stopped eating and looked at me.

'Dude, I don't know if that's such a good idea, he started. 'I mean, you don't want the team to hate you.'

'Yeah, but they're sorta traitors anyway for forgetting me,' I replied. 'But I'll have a plan. For now...I need them to trust me.' I got out of my seat as Scooter asked,

'Uh, what are you doing?'

'Just watch and see,' I replied confidently. I strutted up to the Freshman table where Anna was the centre of attention, as usual. God, she is so full of herself, I mean, she's kinda pretty but not _that_ good at hockey.

**Out of Adam's POV**

'The pain wasn't as bad as not being able to play,' Anna finished. She looked up to see Adam Banks standing next to her, smiling ate her with his pearly whites. _What's going on?_ Her pulse began to accelerate. The Ducks looked at each other, bedazzled by Adam's presence.

'Hey Anna,' Adam began as Anna swallowed. _Shit._ 'I'm so sorry for snapping at you before...It was really mean and I was such a jerk.' _What?_

She stared at him dumbfounded, like the rest of the Ducks. _Reply smart Anna, reply smart..._

'Um...it's okay, but I don't blame you,' she managed to blurt out, putting her ebony hair behind her ears._ There, done...I said it._ 'No, Anna, you deserve to play.' _What?_ Adam turned to the rest of the Ducks.

'And good luck in your first game against the Blake Bears, I'll be there,' he said warmly. The Ducks murmured a unanimous thanks to Adam as he continued, now facing Anna. 'Can't wait to see what you're made of, number 99.' _Just you wait, Carlton._

'Thanks Adam!' Anna replied, grinning. _Hey! He doesn't hate me after all!_

**Adam's POV**

Excellent. They trust me. Now all that's left is sabotaging the little bitch, she is so going down. I walked back to the Varsity table and Rick asked,

'Banks! What were you doing with those Ducks?'

'Getting rid of one of their players,' I replied cockily, taking my seat. Scooter looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

'What are you going to do?' he asked, concerned.

I smirked. 'Little things, like stealing her gear...stuffing up her skates...oh...and pretending to like her of course.' _She's going to wish that she never set foot in Eden Hall._

* * *

_Author's Note:_ That's Chapter 3...please review... 


	4. Sabotage and Secrets

Chapter 4: Sabotage and Secrets

Set in D3: the real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity (my style)… A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and she's a great skater too…but to top it all off, she's replacing Adam Banks! AA(obviously), JScooter, CLinda and a bit of CG.

Author's Note:

**Thanks a lot to NYgoldfish54 who really helped me think of how I can make Number 99 less of a Mary Sue rerun, much appreciated! Now I just don't know if this fic is going to be a romance any more...**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ownage equals None 

Anna Carlton woke abruptly as her alarm clock beeped to life beside her ear. Her eyes half open, she reached over to the clock and slapped it off. Her straight black hair looked teased and concealed half of her face. She groaned, wondering why she set the alarm for 3:00 am when she remembered that it was the morning of her first big game against the Blake Bears and Coach Orion scheduled final practice for 4:30 am. Her eyelids slowly gave in, eyes forcefully widening. She yawned sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. Valentina, her roommate hardly noticed the alarm going off as she continued to snore. She wouldn't be up until about 5 minutes to 9. Anna headed off to the bathroom in which she spent about 15 minutes. She returned dressed in her sweatpants and t-shirt looking for her sportsbag.

_It's the big game today_. She took one more look in the pocket mirror on Valentina's desk.

'Banks is gonna be there...' she said suddenly, going pink.

Her eyes looked narrowly at the face powder and lipstick sitting on her desk...and then to the lacey padded bra which was messily dropped on the floor. For a moment, Anna pondered over what kind of girls Adam went for ...until she slapped her self.

'What are you thinking? Stupid girl!' she hissed loudly. She hastily turned around to check if her roommate had heard her. _Nope, she's totally out of this world!_

**After English Class Yesterday**

_'Okay, could you quietly read Act II from Macbeth while I mark your practice essays,' Ms. van Huitton instructed the class early period one. _

_Anna nodded and began reading. She felt a soft tap on her elbow which made the hairs on her neck stand. She turned to see Adam Banks grinning at her. Not just any grin, but that knee wobbling, pearlescent smile that could have any girl sighing for an hour. Anna felt her heart palpitating as Adam handed her a folded piece of paper._ _She unfolded the peice of paper which read:_

_**hey anna,**_

**_how boring is shakespeare? I'm falling asleep!_**

**_i'd rather play hockey... _**

**_and btw, I think your hair looks really _****_pretty_**

**_adam _**

**_xxx ooo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Anna's POV_**

_I felt like I was going to melt...oh he is so ..._

_'Anna!' Connie said loudly. I woke from my daydream to see Connie Moreau looking at me with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. She smirked._

_'You are so in love with Banks!' she squealed. I felt my face burning. We were all sitting on the freshly cute lawn of the Eden Hall Academy, although we were all together, most of the Ducks were talking in small packs._

_'N-noo! I am not! I ---'_

_'--Haven't even got the chance to check him out properly!' Julie interjected, mimicking my shocked voice._

_Connie let out a roar of laughter and the rest of the Ducks turned around to see what was so funny._

_'Didn't he pass you a note in English today? Telling you that you have a nice ass or something?' Connie asked mischeviously._

_'Yeah,' Averman continued. 'He told me that he was just pretending to be mean to you before because he wanted to look macho for you!!'_

_I was tomato red by now and shook my head before I responded,_

_'Really??...and no, Connie. He didn't say that...he said that he thought my hair was nice.'_

_'oooooooooooOOOh!' the Ducks chanted._

_'You know I talked to that girl again!' Charlie said excitedly. 'With the blue eyes and black hair! Her name's Linda and she said she'd be at the Blake game tomorrow!'_

_'Scoooore,' Russ bellowed. Most of the Ducks laughed.__ Luis sighed. Dwayne just looked confused._

_'What do you mean by that Russ?' he asked innocently, scratching his head. Charlie rolled his eyes._

_

* * *

_

**The Day of the Blake Game**

Adam Banks glanced through the glass window to see the Ducks in their last minute training for this afternoon's game. Anna's short figure caught his eye first, she was practicing her turns several times and then joining the others for laps. Her face was in complete concentration.

_She really loves the game, doesn't she? I like that._ Adam shook his head and casually walked over to the lockers. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

_Shit, its locked._ From a distance he could hear Coach Wilson's voice getting louder. Adam cleared his voice.

'Uh, Coach?'

'Yes, Adam?'

'One of my friends in the Junior Varsity has my French book, it's in his bag...can I just go and get it?'

'Yeah, yeah,' Coach Wilson replied, handing him the key. 'Just lock it when you're done.'

'Thanks Coach.'

Adam surreptitiously unlocked the door and shut it behind him hastily. He scanned the room for the locker named CARLTON. He located Anna's sportsbag and peeked inside. There were a few pucks and extra hockey sticks, but nothing he could really sabotage.

'Fuck, ' he cursed angrily.

_Calm down Adam, just keep looking._ He took a deep breath and looked above him. Hanging from the locker's hook was a silver pendant necklace engraved with a pair of skates leaning on a hockey stick. _Perfect. _He checked his watch, there were two minutes left until the end of JV practice. He yanked it out of the hook and shoved it in his pocket.

* * *

'Come in,' James Wilkerson called after the tapping noises made against the door to his office, the Principal's Office. The doorknob slowly turned as the small figure of Therese Carlton made its way inside. Wilkerson looked at her with a confused expression for a moment, until he let out a soft 'Ah' and gestered for her to take a seat. 

Mrs. Carlton had an anxious expression on her face and began in a low voice,

'Mr. Wilkerson, I am here for...the--'

'Ah yes, Therese. Anna's hockey issue. I've heard so much,' he interrupted, taking his glasses off and placing them oh his desk.

'Oh, it's just that her injury was...so...and I hate to say it...but perfectly timed...Anna would have been devastated...--' Therese began to sob.

'Yes, if she knew that she didn't actually make the cut for the Goodwill Games. Yes, yes...'

Therese eventually stopped her sobbing and took out a cheque from her bag. She got to her feet and placed it on Wilkerson's desk before leaving the office without another word.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took soo long to update people, school and thinking about how to make Number 99 not Mary Sue has been taking over my life haha...anyway hope you liked, and please review... 

p.s. the last part was inspired by NYgoldfish54...thank youu!


	5. Bad Timing

Chapter 5: Bad Timing

Set in D3: the real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity (my style)… A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and she's a great skater too…but to top it all off, she's replacing Adam Banks! AA(obviously), JScooter, CLinda and a bit of CG.

Author's Note:

**Hello all!**

**I am SO sorry I waited this long to continue this fic. I am slowly attaining an epiphany of sorts on how to continue this story. I am open to any suggestions. Thanks for bearing with me all!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does.

Like a fugitive on the loose, Adam scrambled to his feet and checked that there was no resonance of his presence within the JV locker room before heading for the wooden door which he shut and locked tightly. _This is so exciting_. _I've never done anything like this before_. Adam could feel his heart pounding like a drum as he hurled down the hallway to Coach Wilson's office to return the keys. He struggled to halt his short breaths before he entered the office with a ridiculously sheepish smile on his face.

'Here are the keys Coach,' he managed to blurt out as his azure eyes twinkled in the light. Coach Wilson distractedly looked up from his clipboard and squinted.

'Where's the book you said you needed?' Wilson asked suspiciously. _Oh shit. C'mon Adam, think fast you moron!_

'Oh, uh, I don't think it was there! I looked and looked Sir, but now I really don't know where it could be! I think it's in my locker actually...' Adam explained. Wilson nodded and shooed him out. Adam sighed deeply when he realised how tightly he was gripping to Anna's locket. He inspected it closely and chuckled. As Adam walked out of the hockey admin to the ice rink, he found himself carelessly watching the JV practice. His eyes somehow found their way to Anna who anxiously awaited her turn to score in the last-minute line ups. Banks could see her intense concentration but her obvious nervousness as she bit her lip in anticipation. _She's way too tense. She'll miss it._

And surely enough, Anna raced toward the goalposts to be disappointed by Julie who cleared the puck with ease. Anna's dark eyebrows furrowed and transformed her face into a frown. She looked into space in disbelief. _What am I doing wrong? This is the fourth time. I practiced all summer!_

'Sorry Anna,' Julie sympathized, wincing behind her helmet. Anna shook her head as Orion whistled for the Ducks to take a knee.

'Alright guys,' he boomed. 'You're looking average and your defence is pathetic, but perhaps you can miraculously redeem your skills tonight.'

The team rolled their eyes in unison as he continued, 'Okay so here's the beginning line up for tonight's game: Conway, Averman, Mendoza, Moreau and Fulton...'

Anna's heart skipped a beat. 'Excuse me, WHAT??' she interrupted without thinking. Orion raised his eyebrow. 'Why aren't I in the starting line up?' she blurted.

Orion made pouted as he fumed with anger. The Ducks looked from Orion to Anna as if watching a tennis match.

'Number one, I'm the coach and I'll decide who starts off without questioning. Number two, you will get your chance when I say you do. And number three; you have earned yourself 8 laps to complete. Is that understood?'

Adam heated up in anger as he watched Anna receive the punishment for no good reason at all. He watched her weak face drop. It reminded him of the Pee-Wee days when Coach Reilly would scold him for not scoring all of the winning goals. Seeing her upset brought about whole new anger within him. At the thought of this new source of anger, he slapped himself and shook his head before leaving the rink.

* * *

There was a wide array of odours within the JV locker rooms as the Ducks barged in after their final practice of the day for the Blake Bear Game that night. The team brought with them their own unique smells of sweat as they failed to clear the locker rooms within the fifteen minute curfew.

'Poor Anna,' Connie muttered to Guy while she was completing her laps. 'She really tried today, maybe she was just nervous. She hasn't been able to play due to injury. It's probably just a confidence issue or just bad timing, don't you think Guy?'

'Huh?' Guy asked, not even facing his girlfriend but at Charlie and the boys who were listening to his latest dating successes. Connie elbowed him angrily.

'Guy!'

'Oh, sorry honey but Charlie's finally cracked on the petition girl!'

Charlie blushed before correcting, 'Her name would be Linda my friend, and she is coming to the game tonight!' He raised his fists in the air in victory.

'Sweet brother, slick moves,' Russ laughed and turned to Dwayne. 'See, the sympathy card works cowboy! Charlie still had her hooked after telling her about his peanut allergies!'

Dwayne just looked confused as Connie and Julie made disgusted expressions.

'_And_ I'm going to knock her socks off tonight. I'm gonna score within the first minute of the game, you guys watch!' Charlie exclaimed, before being shaken by the loud tapping on the locker room door.

'YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUT 5 MINUTES AGO! HURRY UP!' Orion yelled. The broke out into whispered giggles.

* * *

Anna slowly walked out of the Eden Hall Ice Rink alone. She asked Julie and Connie not to wait for her. Despite the flack she had received in practice, Anna had also become aware of another problem. She returned to the locker room to find that her locket was missing. _How am I supposed to play without it? That is, if he lets me play._

Anna could feel hot tears swelling in her eyes as her stomach churned in fear of where her expensive, but more importantly, beloved necklace had gone. She stopped walking and dropped her hockey kit before falling to the floor in tears.

'How could I have been so crap at practice?' she asked herself out loud. 'I missed all four shots! How? I played like an amateur...' She began to sob as she curled herself into foetal position.

'You looked pretty nervous to me Anna,' Adam said quickly. 'It's just bad timing.' _Perfect Adam, you've got her trust now._

Anna's eyes widened when they met Adam's handsome, consoling face. He sat next to her and smiled. 'Listen, I think you will be fine tonight Anna. First game since a huge injury, I say you're just nervous.'

Anna smiled and thanked him. _He's being so nice. He's definately taken a 180 step from when we first met. And he's so..._

'Listen I was thinking,' he began slowly. 'What do you say to dinner after your game? I know this great noodle place in Edina...'

_Did he just ask me out? _Anna managed to exert a nod.

Their eyes were locked together for a moment before Adam moved closer and closer. And within seconds, the two were connected at the lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, my comeback chapter! Reviews always welcome because I REALLY NEED SOME DIRECTION!


	6. Poor Judgement

Chapter 6: Poor Judgement

Set in D3: the real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity (my style)… A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and she's a great skater too…but to top it all off, she's replacing Adam Banks! AA(obviously), JScooter, CLinda and a bit of CG.

Author's Note:

**Still open to any suggestions for the story's continuation : ) And of course, please review! Also, many thanks Barigirl1381 and awtr101fan for your reviews!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

**Blake Game: Ducks losing**

'Germaine, Mendoza change it!' Orion yelled in exasperation. The Blake Bears were playing it tough and taking advantage of the Ducks' loose goals. Anna was still sitting on the bench by the third period. _Why doesn't he call me up?!_ Minutes later the Blake Bears took another easy score from Goldberg after the goalie change. Anna finally spoke out.

'C'mon coach let me at 'em!'

Orion ignored her and kept yelling defence. Connie winced and patted her teammate on the shoulder. Anna was fuming; she could not fathom the reason for her exclusion from the game. She glared at Coach Orion who was now sighing in disbelief as Charlie snapped his hockey stick in half after thrashing the goalpost.

'That's two minutes, number 96 for unsportsmanlike conduct,' the ref boomed. Charlie growled and muttered,

'I'll show _you_ unsportsmanlike conduct,' before bolting into the box.

* * *

'Yeah dude, throw it all in!' Rick Riley ordered, as the Warriors piled the Ducks' clothing into the hot shower. 'And use more shaving cream Scooter!' The Varsity team were busy sabotaging the Ducks' locker room with the help of Banks' access to the keys. Adam stood and watched his teammates deface his friends' belongings and hesitantly watched Cole Bigg throw Anna's clothes into the steaming shower.

'Yeah, perfect Scooter!' Riley hissed. 'Okay let's get out of here and let those losing creeps have it!' The Varsity team brayed as quietly as they could before sneakily leaving the locker room. Banks tagged behind until he was suddenly approached by Riley.

'So Banks, how is it going with that new 'Ducky', Amy?'

'Anna,' Banks corrected.

'Oh yeah, did u derail her skates or what?' Scooter loomed behind them, listening intently to the conversation.

'Uh, no, I found something better,' and he held out the locket. 'She can't live without it, I heard.' _No, you idiot Banks!_ Scooter mentally told himself. Riley sported a greedy smile on his face as he snatched the necklace from Adam and spun it around with his index finger.

'Hey, what are you doing?!' Adam inquired desperately. Riley grunted.

'I'll get rid of this nicely for you! Great job Banks!' And he wrenched the necklace apart so the chain ripped off the locket fell to the ground with a ping. Adam's eyes widened and his breathing hastened.

'What the hell was that? Give it back! Are you nuts, I'm going to give it back to her!' Adam yelled. Riley retrieved the locket from the ground and nodded sarcastically.

'Hmm, yeah... Uh, no, we're going to throw this into Minnesota Lake where that stupid bitch can't get it.' Adam face reddened and his fists clenched as Riley sped off. Scooter watched the captain race off, and then focussed his attention on the now fuming Adam. After a strange pause, Scooter opened his mouth to speak.

'Just a question, Banks,' Scooter began, distractedly putting his hands into his jacket pockets. 'Were you really going to give it back to her?' Adam blushed and looked away in embarrassment before answering quietly,

'Well...yeah.'

'But why? You told me yourself that you hate her and that you want to see her kicked out of the JV team.' He paused. Why the sudden change of heart?'

Adam began walking away to avoid this question. His teammate followed him. The two made their way to the ice rink where there was violent play going on between the JV and Blake Bears. The atmosphere was swarming with fans on both sides, cheering and hooting, and band music playing in sync with the harsh friction of metal skates on ice. Scooter noticed Adam's blue eyes fixated on the JV bench. _Shouldn't he be focussing on the game? _Scooter looked closely to notice that sitting on the bench was Wu, Moreau, and that hot female goalie. But Banks was staring at the disgruntled, dark haired girl who had not been called on to play at all that night. It was then that Scooter darted his eyes in realization.

'You're falling for her Adam!' Banks' stomach churned as he shot Scooter an angry glare.

'W-what? Are you serious...I mean no _way_ she took my 99!' Adam protested. 'And...and...I don't think that bastard Orion has let her play at all tonight!' Simultaneously with Adam's comment, the final buzzer was rung and Eden Hall tied to the Blake Bears. Scooter smirked. Adam looked away before muttering egotistically,

'Shut up.'

'Well sure, but on one condition Banks.' Adam took a deep breath as he waited for Scooter to continue.

'You have to hook me up with that female goalie, Gaffney right?' Adam rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, whatever man,' Adam muttered back, his eyes fixated on the JV who slowly bolted back to their lockers.

* * *

'And I want ONE number in your heads!' boomed Orion in the locker rooms. 'And that's ZERO, meaning shut out!' Charlie scowled as his pallid face was drenched in sweat. He had just had a run-in with Russ about playing for JV when Orion had bolted inside to tell them off. Charlie was only trying to win the game, but for some reason the whole team were being jackasses and rallying against him. Besides, he hated this stupid hockey-for-wussies that Orion made them play.

'You GOT THAT?' Orion continued. After a pause he headed for the door, lowering his voice as he informed 'Practice. Tomorrow morning. 5 am. You've got to get up early if you want to go hunting for goose eggs.' And he left the Ducks to wallow...and find there steaming, wet clothes, soaking in the shower. Anna couldn't take it anymore. She was going to work this out once and for all. She threw off her pads and skates, and left the locker room to find Orion. But on her way out, she bumped into someone. She was just about to curse when a deep voice spoke before her.

'Oh—uh, hey I was just looking for you!' Adam croaked nervously. Anna's stomach churned as her eyes met his consoling face. After an awkward pause, Anna spoke reluctantly.

'I can't come to dinner, Adam,' she admitted sadly. 'I need to be somewhere else right now.' Adam's face fell as he opened his mouth to retaliate.

'But Anna, I'—

'No, I need to see Orion right now,' she said quickly before heading off to find her coach. Adam took her wrist in his hand to stop her.

'Please, Anna,' he began. 'You can talk to him tomorrow. Everyone is frustrated right now and you need to cool off. I will personally go with you tomorrow morning and we'll talk to him together.'

'Adam'—

'No, please Anna,' he interrupted, a small smile appearing on his face. His hand remained holding hers. 'I promised you dinner.' They stared at each other for a moment, until she reluctantly agreed.

'Okay, just let me get some fresh clothes from my dorm, okay? I'll meet you at the rink entry in 10 minutes okay?' He nodded as he watched her go. He looked like a lost idiot as he stood there, staring into space with a sheepish grin on his face_. _Still sporting the stupid smile, Adam decided to take a walk to fill up the time. He made his way out of the locker room corridor to the Eden Hall foyer area. There were red plush sofas with coffee tables filled with newspaper articles advertising the school. The headlines ranged from: _Eden Hall Academy: Hockey State Champions for a straight 12 years_, _Former Minnesota Coach Brad Wilson moves to Eden Hall Varsity_, _Rick Riley: Sportsman of the Year_. His sparkling blue eyes examined the office area when he heard distinct arguing from one of the offices. He quietly strolled into another corridor where Principal Wilkerson's office was situated. The yelling was coming from there. Adam squinted and noticed his door slightly ajar.

'Dean it is NOT fair for the rest of the team!' Orion argued, hands on hips. Principal Wilkerson winced and looked apologetically at Orion.

'Ted, in this situation we really can't'—

'Oh come on Jim! She didn't make the cut for Goodwill Games! And that injury came conveniently! Her parents may support sweetening up the truth about their daughter, but I certainly don't want to be part of it! Why should she get special treatment?'

'Ted, her parents were very concerned for her'— Orion frowned and retaliated.

'Just because she has the monetary support to keep her charade going does not make her eligible to play for my team! I refuse to pretend and lie to the team Jim! We had to lose Banks because of her!'

Adam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it. Anna's parents were _paying_ for her to play on the JV team? She was never selected for the Goodwill Games?

'Ted, she _has _to be on the team. Mr and Mrs. Carlton have contributed a whole lot of funds that we at Eden Hall really need and'—

**Adam's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All this time she's been playing us? She knowingly took my place even though she never made the Goodwill Games? _And _her parents are paying the school? What the hell is happening to the world? I began to heat up in anger. My clenched fists were shaking. She fooled me all along...and I, like an idiot, fell for it. I can't believe i kissed her too! I had to get out of there.

**Out of Adam's POV**

And he turned on his heel and left only to miss Orion's final argument,

'And I think Carlton deserves to know the truth as well. She needs to know why I can't ever let her be part of the JV games.' And Orion left, leaving Principal Wilkerson quite distressed with the situation.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that! Please R&R and I will do my best to update more frequently. Xx **_**mightyduck22**_** xX**


	7. Closure

Chapter 7: Closure

Set in D3: the real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity (my style)… A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and she's a great skater too…but to top it all off, she's replacing Adam Banks! AA(obviously), JScooter, CLinda and a bit of CG.

**Author's Note: **

_I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating. I got a review for another story that I haven't updated in ages, and I realised that I should at least make an update for this one. To be honest, I wasn't sure where this story was going, but I'm really hoping to finish it now. Thank you to the people who still reviewed even though this story was sitting idle for quite a while. I'd rather not think about how long ago it's been since I updated this story, so here is chapter 7._

_**It's dedicated to **__**everyone**__** who reviewed and placed a story alert on Number 99.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: *Sigh*. No, don't own the _The Mighty Ducks_.

Anna Carlton tried to pack her hockey bag as quickly as she could.

'Skates, check...' she told herself. 'Pads, check...helmet, check...' She had never been so anxious in her life. And it was all because she could be minutes away from a date with Adam Banks. She'd never really dated before, so this was a nerve wracking first for Anna. Her heart sank when she couldn't find her locket after much searching. It was so important to her. _Where could that thing be? I was sure that it was with all of my stuff. _Checking her watch one more time, she bolted out of the locker room to meet Adam.

* * *

Adam Banks trudged out of the skating rink and into the Eden Hall corridor. He was the only one in the halls, actually. Most people had left to enjoy their Friday night. But from the corner of one eye, Banks swore he saw Charlie calling after someone.

'Linda, come on! I thought we were going to grab a coke or something?' Charlie pleaded, touching her arm. Linda fiercely took her arm back and angrily turned on her heel to face him.

'No! You're just like every other stupid jock in this school! What was the matter with you, Charlie? You became such a crazy, hot headed maniac on the ice!' she replied.

'But, Linda...'—

'Look...Charlie, I'm going home,' Linda decided. She paused and looked at him with disappointment on her face. 'I'll see you around...'

Charlie looked broken as he watched Linda make her way to the exit. Adam bolted past them. His only concern was going back to his dorm and staying there. _I lost my 99 for someone whose talents were paid for! And I defended her! I should have thrown that stupid locket in the lake myself! She never deserved my support, or my attention. _

'Adam!' called Anna from behind. 'Adam, wait!' His temper became more heated at the sound of her voice. He continued striding further away.

'Adam, where are you going?' she echoed. Adam pouted and turned around.

'How do you even have the nerve to even _speak_ to me?' he asked coldly. His eyes were dark blue and were focused on looking intently at her. Anna stared back at him with a confused expression on her face.

'What do you mean? You told me to meet you at the rink!'

'I'm _not_ talking about _that_...' he growled. He shook his head in frustration.

'Adam, why are you angry?' she enquired.

'You took my 99 and acted like you _deserved _it, when you're parents have been _paying _the school the whole _time_!' he cried. Anna's eyes widened.

'What the _hell _are you talking about?' she questioned. Adam crossed his arms, frustrated at her 'innocent' act.

'I _heard_ Coach Orion talking to the principal! Your parents have secured your position on the team with "_important funds_"...' Adam made sure to condescendingly use quotation marks with his curled index and third fingers.

Anna frowned.

'Are you _still_ mad at me for getting your jersey? I mean seriously, Adam. I know you're angry but you don't have to make up some stupid, hurtful story like that'—

'No, I'm _serious_!' he interrupted.

'You're _lying_!' she cried. Adam gritted his teeth. _God, she had some nerve lying to me like that._

'Oh yeah? Then why doesn't Orion let you play?' he protested. 'Because you _never _made the cut for the Goodwill Games! You're not good enough for the team!' Anna opened her mouth to retaliate, but stopped herself. They stood in silence for a while.

Painfully for Anna, it all made sense. Her face fell. She was heartbroken and humiliated at the same time. It was then that Adam realised that he was not the only one who had been fooled. Anna's breathing intensified as she tried to fight back her tears.

'You didn't know...' Adam croaked. She slowly shook her head. His throat felt dry. Approaching footsteps could be heard, but Adam ignored it.

Anna closed her eyes and covered her face in shame.

'Anna...' he began in a low voice, softening his gaze. He took her into his arms and stroked her hair. He wished that they could just stay like that forever. But eventually, she flinched backward.

'I- have to--get out of here...' Anna whispered, and turned to leave. Adam was just about to stop her, when the loud, unruly laugh of Rick Riley could be heard.

'BANKSIE!!' he yelled. Cole and another Varsity player had accompanied him. 'We were just going to head out downtown...'

'I'm busy right now'—Adam muttered. Rick had a mischievous grin on his face.

'Oh, isn't that your girlfriend?' he asked. Adams cheeks reddened. Anna's eyes shifted nervously from Rick to Adam. _Girlfriend?_

'Just get lost, Riley....' But he didn't stop.

'Aww...why so sad, sweetheart?' Rick asked Anna in a 'caring' voice. He got close to her and caressed her cheek roughly. Adam felt himself burn with anger inside. He violently pushed Riley off her.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa...we can see Banksie is the jealous type!'

'Piss off, Riley!' Adam exclaimed. Anna just looked confused.

'Fine, but you should know...' he declared to Anna. 'That Adam isn't _really_ a nice guy...'

Anna frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'FYI..._he _was the one who stole that little necklace that you wear all the time!'

Riley made sure to point at Adam when he said it. Adam's eyes widened.

'What?' Anna's voice cracked. She looked up at Adam with hurt in her eyes.

'Yep.' Riley nodded. 'Told me to throw it in the lake...which I'm _so _sorry about, by the way.'

Anna's mouth dropped open.

'Anna, don't listen to him'—Adam protested.

'_And_,' Rick continued. 'He never liked you in the first place! He's been leading you on and doing what he can to drive you out of Eden Hall behind your back!'

'I-I can't believe this...' Anna cried. Adam put his arms on her shoulders.

'Please, let me explain'— Adam pleaded. She pulled away from him.

'No! I don't want to hear any more!'

'Tsk, tsk, tsk,' Riley continued. 'All for a stupid JV jersey...'

'Anna, just hear me out!' Adam persisted.

'Leave me alone, Banks!' she cried. Her cold use of his surname made him cringe.

Riley and the Varsity jocks on the other hand burst into intense laughter. Anna couldn't hold back anymore. She burst into tears and ran out of the Eden Hall corridor as fast as she could. Adam pushed past his teammates and ran after her.

* * *

Anna bolted to her dorm room as fast as she could. Tears streamed out of her eyes, and she struggled to breath in between her sobs. She rummaged through her bag in search of her keys. Adam's footsteps weren't far away. He was sprinting after her.

'Anna!' he called. 'Wait; just hear me out, please!' Anna still hadn't found her keys.

'Damn it!' she cried. Adam caught up to her and took a moment to catch his breath.

'Leave me alone, Banks!' she spat, coldly. She shot him a glare. He tried to touch her, but her demeanour was particularly unwelcoming at this stage.

'Look...I did take your locket,' he admitted. Anna gasped angrily and slapped him across the face. He winced before continuing. 'But I didn't throw it in the lake, Riley did.'

'You don't get it, Adam,' she said in a low voice. 'It was more than just a locket!'

'What do you mean?'

'My-my Dad, as in my _real_ Dad gave it to me...you know... before he died,' she began. Adam's stomach churned. He could see she didn't talk about this very often.

'He always wanted me to play hockey, he always supported me. A year before the Goodwill Games tryouts were open... he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. It killed him after I dislocated my shoulder.'

'I'm so sorry, Anna.'

'...but my Mom must have known that telling me I didn't make it would have made me feel worse.'

She paused.

'I was very close to my father. That's probably why she and my stepdad have been doing all of this.'

Both teenagers were silent for a long time.

'Look...' Anna began again. 'I really need to talk to my Mom, and work things out. I'd appreciate it if we just went back to the way things were... when I didn't know you...'

Anna had a bitter expression as she looked at her feet and crossed her arms.

'No,' Adam said flatly. 'I don't want you to cut me out of your life.'

'Adam...'

'I know you have every right to hate me for what I did...but I think I have some pretty strong feelings for you...'

He wiped the teary stains from her cheeks. Anna sighed. 'Adam, please don't do this—

'Shh...' he whispered back. 'I want _you_. And I've wanted you for a long time...'

'_Adam_...'

He slowly leaned over to her and pressed her against the closed door. His hands were securely placed on her waist as he dove into her lips with his. Anna couldn't help but to give in. This was no ordinary kiss like last time. This was the real deal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was like she had always imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There was a long chapter for you! I have also uploaded a short epilogue after this to complete my story. Thank you for all those who review and waited patiently for my update. _md 22_.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Set in D3: the real reason why Banks was transferred to Varsity (my style)… A new player joins the Ducks: Anna Carlton. She has outstanding puck handling skills, impressive enforcer skills and she's a great skater too…but to top it all off, she's replacing Adam Banks! AA(obviously), JScooter, CLinda and a bit of CG.

**Author's Note: **_My reward to all of those who read and loved this fic: the completion of this story._

* * *

Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own _The Mighty Ducks._

_**One Year Later**_

'That was _hard_!' Anna squeaked as she walked out of the exam room. Linda winced at her and nodded. 'I guess that's senior math for you.'

'I _know_!' Linda replied. 'I really thought the logarithm questions would be easier!'

'Tell me about it,' Anna retorted. 'I was struggling with the exponentials too!' Linda chewed on her bottom lip.

'Look, it's only worth like 15 percent of our final grade, right?'

'Yeah,' Anna affirmed. 'And we've done pretty well all year.'

'That's right,' Linda agreed. 'Okay, well I've got to go meet Charlie and I will see _you_ tonight at the game!' Linda said excitedly, before leaving Anna by the lockers. Anna approached her own locker and reached into her handbag for the keys.

'Where are those damn keys?' she muttered to herself. She then felt someone blowing on her neck from behind.

'Did you lose those _damn_ keys again, baby?' a deep voice asked, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She giggled.

'Hi Adam,' she greeted softly. She turned to face him. He gave her a short peck on the lips.

'How was the test?' he asked, holding her hands and pressing her against the locker. Their noses were almost touching. Anna shrugged.

'Not great,' she replied. 'But there's nothing I can do about it anyway.' He kissed her again.

'Are you ready to meet my parents?' he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

'Uh...I don't think I'll _ever_ be ready to meet them,' Anna confessed, a little embarrassed. Adam smiled.

'Oh, don't worry babe. They already love you!'

'Yeah, but are they really going to like our plans to go off to NYU and live together next year?' she asked.

'Sure they will,' he answered. 'Your parents seemed pretty happy about it.'

'Hmm...'

'C'mon, my parents just want to know that I'll be on a hockey scholarship, studying Law and that I'm _straight_, which I think _you've _got covered!'

'Yeah, I guess...' Anna agreed.

'C'mon, let's go. We have to be back here in time for my game against Junior Varsity...'

* * *

Anna had quit hockey a year ago and confronted her parents who apologised and admitted to the payments. It took a while to get through, but leaving hockey surprisingly helped. She decided to pursue her studies instead, being a straight A student. She was now interested in studying a psychology degree at NYU. She would never have imagined that the guy who hated her for stealing his #99 would be her first long-term boyfriend, and soon to be roommate. Linda and Charlie were headed to UCLA; Charlie on full hockey scholarship for a degree in Economics, and Linda on academic scholarship in Journalism. Graduation wasn't for another three weeks, but Adam couldn't wait. He'd be off to college with his girlfriend of one year, and their lives were yet to begin.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **There it is, friends! I've finally finished it! Thank you to all those who reviewed, it's been a long journey to the finish. Please let me know of what your final thoughts are. Are you relieved that I've concluded the fic? Or would you have preferred a different ending? Pray, do tell!

_md 22._


End file.
